Homer Simpson
'''Homer Jay Simpson on kuvitteelinen henkilö TV-sarjassa Simpsonit (The Simpsons). Homerin ääninäytteliä on Dan Castellaneta. Homer esiintyi ensi kerran The Tracey Ullman Show -ohjelmassa esitetyissä lyhytelokuvassa, jonka ensinmäisen jakson nimi oli Hyvää yötä (Good Night). Simpsonien luoja Matt Groening antoi hänen nimensä oman isänsä mukaan. Vaikka Simpsonien ensimmäiset jaksot keskittyvätkin Bart Simpsoniin, sarjan edetessä Homer saa enemmän huomiota ja on nykyisin sarjan keskeisin henkilö. Tyhmä, kömpelö, laiska, lapsellinen, ylipainoinen, viinaanmenevä ja työelämässä epäpätevä Homer on jonkinlainen parodia stereotyyppisestä, keski-ikäisestä ja junttimaisesta yhdysvaltalaismiehestä. Homer on naiivi ja alati vaikeuksiin joutuva typerys, mutta toisaalta hän on myös uskollinen vaimolleen ja hyväntahtoinen ja rakastava perheenisä, joka on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa perheenjäsentensä puolesta. Perhe ja ikä Homer Simpsonin vanhemmat ovat Abraham "Abe" Simpson ja Mona Simpson. Kun Homer oli noin 5-vuotias, Mona joutui pakenemaan lakia osallistuttuaan biologisia aseita valmistaneen laboratorion tuhoamiseen. Abraham valehteli pojalleen, että Mona oli kuollut Homerin ollessa elokuvateatterissa. Homer on naimisissa Marge Simpsonin (o.s. Bouvier) kanssa ja heillä on kolme lasta, Bart, Lisa ja Maggie. Hänellä on myös velipuoli Herb Powell ja englantilainen sisarpuoli Abbie. Hänet Simpsonit tapasivat jakson Majesteettirikos (The regina monologues) lopussa. Homer ei ole erityisen esimerkillinen, eikä aina kovinkaan hyvä isä lapsilleen, mutta hän vaikuttaa rakastavan jälkikasvuaan suuresti. Toisinaan Homer ei tosin muista nuorimman lapsensa Maggien nimeä (tai ei vaivaudu lausumaan sitä), vaan viittaa häneen "kolmantena lapsena". Kun Bart tekee Homerille kepposen tai sanoo jotakin sopimatonta, Homer yleensä menettää malttinsa ja alkaa kuristaa Bartia. Homerin koko nimi on Homer J. Simpson http://www.snpp.com/guides/finfaq2.html#k9. Toisen nimensä hän sai selville vasta 10. tuotantokauden jaksossa Woodstockin muistot (D'oh-in' in the Wind). Jakson mukaan Homerin toinen nimi on Jay, joka on itse asiassa kieliopillinen vitsi; Homer J. ja Homer Jay lausutaan englannin kielessä samalla tavalla. Tästä huolimatta Homer ilahtui, kun hänen "ei enää tarvitse olla pelkkä 'Homer J.'". Vaikka Simpsonien hahmot eivät vanhene, Homerin syntymäpäiväksi on ilmoitettu 10. huhtikuuta 1955 http://www.snpp.com/guides/finfaq1.html#1-5, joka on samana päivänä kuin Pukin Pikku Apurilla. Homerin ikä kuitenkin vaihtelee, jaksosta riippuen, 36–39 vuoden välillä. Jakson Alligaattori (Kill the Alligator and Run) mukaan Homer kuolee huonojen elämäntapojensa seurauksena jo 42-vuotiaana, vaikka Homer onkin nähty elävänä Simpsonien tulevaisuusjaksoissa. Terveys Homer on uskomattoman onnekas, ottaen huomioon sen, että hän ei välitä terveydentilastaan ja on joutunut lukemattomiin onnettomuuksiin. Sarjan aikana hän on altistunut radioaktiivisella säteilylle ja joutunut syömään radioaktiivista jätettä. Homer on myös joutunut myrkkykäärmeiden puremaksi, kokenut ainakin neljä sydänkohtausta (jaksossa pumppu pettää), työntänyt kätensä paperisilppuriin, kärsinyt lapsuudenaikaisesta traumasta, lähes menettänyt toisen silmänsä, nyrjäyttänyt polvensa, sokeutunut väliaikaisesti, vaipunut koomaan (jaksossa silliä ja kuravettä), luovuttanut toisen munuaisensa isälleen, murtanut kehonsa miltei jokaisen luun ja hänen peukalonsa on leikkautunut irti (jaksossa kolme seikkailua). Hän on myös lukuisia kertoja jäänyt auton alle, leimahtanut liekkeihin, murskautunut erilaisten raskaiden esineiden alle, pudonnut korkeilta paikoilta sekä saanut useita ampumahaavoja, pistoja, puremia ja sähköiskuja. Hän on myös sairastanut riisitautia jaksossa Kuka ampui Mr. Burnsin?. Homer kärsii varhaisesta kaljuuntumisesta, jonka alkuperälle on annettu useita selityksiä, muun muassa radioaktiivinen säteily, armeijan kokeessa otettu seerumi tai että hän on kiskonut kaikki hiuksensa päästään kuultuaan Margen olevan raskaana. Takaumajaksosta Lisan ensimmäinen sana (Lisa's First Word) voi huomata, että vielä Bartin ollessa 3-vuotias Homer oli tuuheahiuksinen. Myös jaksossa Lähestymiskielto (On a clear day I can't see my sister) nähdään takauma, jossa Homerilla on tuuheat hiukset. Siinä Lisa on jo muutaman vuoden ikäinen. Nykyisin Homerilla on päässään vain 2 hiuskarvaa ja takaraivossa siksakkia tekevä hius. Jakso Loppumaton tarina (The Seemingly Never-Ending Story) kuitenkin väittää, että Homer menetti molemmat hiuskarvansa Montgomery Burnsin ja rikkaan teksasilaisen välisessä kilpailussa, ja että hän itse asiassa käyttää peruukkia. Vuodelle 2030 sijoituvassa tulevaisuusjaksossa Tulevaisuus (Bart to the Future) Homerilla on vain yksi hiuskarva. Jaksossa Kymmenen plus (Kamp Krusty) hän laihtuu 3 kiloa ja saa 2 hiuskarvaa lisää. Kun Homer saa tietää, että Bart on leirin kapinajohtaja, hän yhtäkkiä lihoo ennalleen ja pudottaa hiuksensa järkytyksestä. Homer on suursyömäri, jonka ruokavalio koostuu mahdollisimman epäterveellisistä ja rasvaisista ruokalajeista. Näihin kuuluvat donitsit, kinkku, porsaankyljykset, pekoni, piirakat ja perunalastut. Yleensä hän nauttii ruokajuomanaan Duff-olutta, ja hänellä on alkoholismiin viittaavia taipumuksia. Ahneuksissaan Homer on myös syönyt esineitä ja asioita, joita ei ole tarkoitettu syötäviksi tai joita tavallisesti pidettäisiin syömäkelvottomina, kuten kukkia, mutaa, myrkkysieniä, radioaktiivista jätettä, muovailuvahaa ja muovisia tekohummereita. Jaksossa Burnsin perillinen (Burns' heir) Homerin salaiseksi herkuksi paljastuivat tulppaanit. Homer on myös kerran syönyt usean kilon jauhosäkin, kun kotona ei ollut muuta syötävää. Lihottavan ruokavalionsa vuoksi Homer onkin ylipainoinen ja huonokuntoinen. Jaksossa Läski-Homer (King-Size Homer) hän lihotti itsensä 136-kiloiseksi (315 paunaa), jotta saisi etätyöpisteen kotiinsa. Persoonallisuus Homerin persoonallisuuden merkillepantavin piirre on hänen typeryytensä. Hän käyttäytyy toisinaan erittäin tyhmästi ja lapsellisesti, minkä vuoksi hän joutuu usein erilaisiin vaikeuksiin ja joutuu perheenjäsentensä häpeän kohteeksi. Homerin älykkyysosamäärä on vain 56, mihin on useita tekijöitä. Kenties huomattavin on jaksossa Älyn jättiläinen (HOMR) ilmenevä seikka, jonka mukaan Homer työnsi 10-vuotiaana kokeilumielessä värikyniä nenäänsä sillä seurauksella, että yksi kynistä juuttui hänen aivojensa etuosaan. Kun Homer poistatti kynän, hänen älykkyysosamääränsä nousi sataan pisteeseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan nauttinut tilastaan ja lopulta hän pyysi Moe Szyslakia työntämään kynän takaisin hänen aivoihinsa. Muita Homerin älykkyyten vaikuttavia tekijöitä ovat muun muassa hänen alkoholiongelmansa sekä jaksossa Perimä pelottaa (Lisa the Simpson) mainittu perinnöllinen geeni, jonka vuoksi kaikki miespuoliset Simpsonien suvun jäsenet muuttuvat aikuisikään mennessä tyhmiksi. Jaksossa Palkitut (The Front) selviää että Homer ei nuoruudessaan valmistunut lukiosta, koska hän reputti tieteen alkeiskurssin. Hän kuitenkin suorittaa vielä kyseisessä jaksossa kurssin onnistuneesti iltakoulussa. Tyhmyydestään huolimatta Homer on osoittanut musikaalista lahjakkuutta. Hän osaa soittaa taitavasti pianoa ja trumpettia, ja esiintyi 1980-luvun loppupuolellla yhdessä Apun, rehtori Skinnerin ja poliisipäällikkö Wiggumin, joka myöhemmässä vaiheessa korvattiin Barneyllä, kanssa parturikvartettiyhtyeessä nimeltä Be Sharps (suomennettu: Terävät). Yhtye osoittautui suureksi menestykseksi, mutta hajosi jäseniensä yksityiselämän ongelmien vuoksi. Homerin musikaalisuudesta kertoo sekin, että hän on voittanut Grammy-palkinnon, jota hän ei kuitenkaan arvostanut. Homer on myös hyvä keilaaja ja hän hallitsee lukuisia kieliä, mm. venäjää, espanjaa ja ´´pingviiniä´´. Homerilla on jonkinlaisia kleptomaniaan viittaavia taipumuksia. Hänellä on tapana varastaa Ned Flandersilla erilaisia esineitä, kaikkea CD-levyistä ja työkaluista aina huonekaluihin ja elektroniikkalaitteisiin saakka. Jaksossa Äitini salaisuudet (My mother the carjacker) Homer varasti Flandersien talosta kokonaisen huoneen äitiänsä varten koska hänen omassa talossaan ei ollut vierashuonetta. Homer käyttää hyväkseen naapurinsa hyväntahtoista ja ystävällistä käytöstä, sillä Ned ei pysty ilmaisemaan kielteisiä tunteita huolimatta Homerin lukuisista varkauksista. Homer on myös varastanut toimistotarvikkeita ja plutoniumia Springfieldin ydinvoimalasta sekä oluttuoppeja Moen kapakasta. Muuta [[Kuva:D oh.jpg|thumb|200px|Homerin vakiolause D'oh!, kun jokin menee vikaan.]] Homer pukeutuu lähes aina valkoiseen lyhythihaiseen kauluspaitaan ja sinisiin housuihin, mutta töissä hän useimmiten käyttää myös solmiota. Jaksossa Mies vaaleanpunaisessa paidassa (Stark Raving dad) pyykin joukkoon jäänyt Bartin punainen lippalakki värjäsi Homerin paidan vaaleanpunaiseksi, minkä seurauksena hänet passitettiin mielisairaalaan. Joissakin jaksoissa Homerilla on sininen puku ja smokki. Homerin pääasiallinen työpaikka on miljardööri Montgomery Burnsin omistama Springfieldin ydinvoimala, jossa hän toimii sektori 7-G:n turvallisuuspäällikkönä. Homer ei kuitenkaan ole erityisen pätevä ammatissaan, ja hän viettää suurimman osan työajastaan töissä nukkumalla työpaikkansa tuolilla. Jaksossa Vihamies (Homer's Enemy) ilmenee, että onnettomuuksien määrä voimalassa on kaksinkertaistunut Homerin astuttua virkaansa. Tämä ei liene yllätys, sillä samaisessa jaksossa Homer toteaa ettei hän edes tiedä mikä "ydinkoinala" on. Myös hälytykset Homer hoitaa kaatamalla sangollisen vettä valvomon ohjauspaneeliin, aiheuttaen näin oikosulun ja laitteiston hiljenemisen. Montgomery Burns laati kerran taulukon, jossa kuvattiin ydinvoimalan työtekijöiden arvojärjestystä, ja siinä Homer oli kuvattu taulukon alimmaksi. Turvallisuustarkastajan ammatin ohella Homer on toiminut myös muun muassa astronauttina, nyrkkelijänä, maanviljelijänä, muusikkona, salakuljettajana, ravintolakriitikkona, pappina, pormestarina, supersankarina, jäätelökauppiaana, kädenvääntäjänä, myyjänä Kwik-E-Martissa, friikkinä kiertävässä friikkisirkuksessa, kojunpitäjänä tivolissa, pormestarin henkivartijana, yksityisetsivänä, lastenhoitajana, auramiehenä, baseballjoukkueen maskottina, ammattiyhdistyksen puheenjohtajana, palkkamurhaajana ja viikatemiehenä Kauhujen Talo-jaksoissa, countrylaulajan managerina ja vankilan vartijana. Tuntemattomasta syystä Homer tuntee voimakasta antipatiaa Yhdysvaltain presidenttejä kohtaan ja hänellä on valokuva-albumissaan kolme tähän liittyvää valokuvaa: ensimmäisessä kuvassa hän tappelee George H. W. Bushin kanssa, toisessa Bill Clintonin kanssa ja kolmannessa George W. Bushin kanssa. Yhdysvaltain presidentit eivät kuitenkaan ole ainoa Homerin vihan kohde, vaan myös Jumala, Jeesus, Margen sisaret ja lootuksen kukat kuuluvat Homerin vihaamien henkilöiden ja asioiden listalle. Jaksossa Homer, valittu (Homer the Great) Homer on luetteloinut vihollisikseen esimerkiksi painovoiman, Emmy-palkinnot ja Billy Crystalin. Jaksossa Opiskelija Homer Simpson (Homer Goes to College) Homer mainitsee nörttien olevan arkkivihollisensa. Ehkä eniten hän kuitenkin inhoaa menestyvää ja syvästi uskonnollista naapuriaan Ned Flandersia. Homer on vastuussa Nedin puolison, Maude Flandersin, tapaturmaisesta kuolemasta, kun autoradan katsomon cheerleaderien ampumat t-paidat osuivat Homerin sijasta Maudeen ja Maude putosi katsomosta. Tämän lisäksi Simpsonien väärin pysäköity auto vaikeutti ambulanssin tuloa tapaturmapaikalle. Homerilla on suuri joukko vihamiehiä, joihin kuuluvat Margen siskot Patty ja Selma, mafioso Marion Anthony "Fat Tony" D'Amico, Montgomery Burns, Stephen Hawking, George H. W. Bush, Japanin keisari, New Yorkin kaupunki, Las Vegas ja Floridan osavaltio. Homer perheineen on saanut porttikiellon jokaiseen Yhdysvaltain osavaltioon, lukuun ottamatta Arizonaa ja Pohjois-Dakotaa ( tosin elokuvassa The Simpsons Movie he pakenevat Alaskaan). Eniten Homeria vihannut henkilö oli kuitenkin Frank Grimes, ahkera ja perfektionistinen Springfieldin ydinvoimalan työntekijä, joka ei ymmärtänyt laiskan ja tyhmän Homerin menestystä elämässä ja jonka kuoleman aiheutti kateus Homeria kohtaan. Myöhemmin, jaksossa Suuri etsivä (The Great Louse Detective), Grimesin poika Frank Grimes Jr. yritti epäonnistuneesti tappaa Homerin kostaakseen isänsä kohtalon. Vaikka Homer onkin protestantti, hän on myös kääntynyt Bartin kanssa katoliseksi ja ainakin kerran yrittänyt perustaa oman uskontonsa. Homer myös kuului lyhyen aikaa muinaseen Kivenhakkaajien (Stonecutters) salaseuraan, mutta lopulta veljeskunnan muut jäsenet kyllästyivät häneen ja perustivat uuden salaseuran nimeltä Ei Homereita (No Homers) . Homerilla ilmenee silloin tällöin kaukonäköisyyttä eli hyperopiaa (ks. taittovika), sillä hänen on nähty käyttävän lukulaseja esimerkiksi kirjaa tai sanomalehteä lukiessa, sekä laittamassa piilolinssejä silmiin. Tosin jaksossa Tähtien loisteessa (When You Dish Upon a Star) Homer on kertonut olevansa lukutaidoton, vaikka eräässä jaksossa Homer lukee Lisalle kirjaa ilman lukulaseja. Hän on myös vasenkätinen, mikä paljastuu jaksossa Lisan liukkaat (Lisa on Ice). Homer on useassa jaksossa sanonut perustellakseen jonkin tekemisen sen ja sen olevan hänen suurin unelmansa. Yleensä Homer sanoo jonkin olevan hänen suurin haaveensa, jolloin Marge huomauttaa, että eikös suurin haaveesi ollut se ja se, ja teit sen viime vuonna/vuonna se ja se. Ohessa täydellinen lista näistä "haaveista": :* Monorailin kuljettajaksi pääseminen (Joko säteilee) :* Baseball-kentälle juokseminen kesken pelin (Joko säteilee) :* Kauniin kantrilaulajan managerointi (Eversti Homer) :* Maailman suurimman sämpylän syöminen (Eversti Homer) :* Blackjack-jakajaksi tuleminen ($pringfield) :* The Gong Show'ssa esiintyminen ($pringfield (Simpsonit-jakso)|$pringfield) :* Dallas Cowboysien omistaminen (Muutat vain kahdesti) :* Eläminen erämaassa päiväkirjaa pitäen (Susi ihmiselle susi) :* Keilahallissa työskentely (Kolmas lapsi) :* Täydellinen keilausmatsi (Keilailumestari) :* Rokkitähdeksi tuleminen (Rokkiloma) :* Lihominen niin lihavaksi, että hän voisi työskennellä kotona (Läski-Homer) :* Päästä Springfieldin uuden vankilan vartijaksi Toistuva vitsi on, että väkijoukko suuttuu Homerille tämän epäonnistuttua ja alkaa heittää häntä ruoalla. Usein Homer alkaa itkemään ja syö samalla ihmisten heittämää ruokaa. Vaikka Homerin ulkonäkö ja luonne eivät ole koskaan Margea lukuunottamatta vedonneet naisiin niin hänkin on saanut osansa naisten ihailusta. Jaksossa Eversti Homer (Colonel Homer) Homeriin ihastuu kantrilaulajatar Lurleen Lumpkin, jonka Homer tapaa Sprinfieldin ulkopuolisessa baarissa. Siellä Homer ihastuu Lurleenin laulutaitoihin ja ryhtyy hänen managerikseen. Jakson lopussa Lurleen yrittää vietellä hidasälyisen Homerin, joka ei ymmärrä Lurleenin flirttiä. Homer kuitenkin pysyy uskollisena vaimolleen ja perheelleen. Jaksossa Homerin viimeiset kiusaukset (The Last Temptation of Homer) Homer ihastuu ydinvoimalan uuteen työntekijään Mindy Simmonsiin. Homer yrittää päästä eroon tunteistaa puhumalla hänellä ja selvittämällä että heillä ei ole mitään yhteistä. Tilanne on kuitenkin juuri päinvastoin sillä Mindy muistuttaa luonteeltaan Homeria suuresti. Heidän kemiansa toimivat ja myöhemmin Mindy ja Homer lähetetään yhteiselle työmatkalle. He päätyvät samaan hotellihuoneeseen, jossa Homer kuitenkin kieltäytyy pettämästä vaimoaan. Jaksossa Ned Flandersin uusi elämä (Viva Ned Flanders) Homer ja Ned Flanders viettävät rajun yön Las Vegasissa ja saavat aamulla huomata menneensä humalapäissään naimisiin uusien vaimojen kanssa. Heidät ajetaan ulos Las Vegasista, koska he pakenivat uusia vaimojaan. Samat naiset palaavat vielä jaksossa Perhetarkastus (Brawl in the Family), jolloin Homerin kanssa avioitunut Amber muuttaa Simpsoneiden tontille Bartin puumajaan asumaan. Tilanne on lähellä aiheuttaa eron Margen ja Homerin välillä. He kuitenkin keksivät juonen jolla Amberista päästäisiin eroon. Homer juottaa Amberin humalaan, jolloin Amber menee naimisiin isoisän kanssa. Suunnitelma toimii, sillä Amber kammoaa uutta aviomiestään ja pakenee ystävänsä Gingerin kanssa takaisin Vegasiin. 1990-luvun alussa Homer perusti Sadgasm-nimisen Grunge-yhtyeen, maksaakseen Margen opiskelut. Yhtyeeseen kuuluivat Homer (laulu, kitara), Carl (basso), Lenny( kitara) ja poliisi-Lou( rummut). Yhtyeen hittejä olivat: "Politically incorrect" (suom. "Poliittisesti väärässä"), "Shave me" (suom. "Ajele minut") (muistuttaa Nirvanan Rape me-kappaletta) ja "Margerine" (suom. "Margerine"). Viimeisin kappale johtui Margen rakkaudesta opettajaansa kohtaan. Yhtye hajosi, kun Homer vetäytyi erakoksi kartanoonsa ja häntä epäiltiin narkomaaniksi. Lähteet Aiheesta muualla * Homerpalooza Homer Simpsonille omistettu fanisivusto * Simpsons Movie en:Homer Simpson de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Simpson pl:Homer Simpson it:Homer Simpson ja:ホーマー・シンプソン sv:Homer Simpson pt:Homer Simpson bg:Хоумър Симпсън da:Homer Simpson no:Homer Simpson ru:Гомер Симпсон pt-br:Homer Simpson uk:Гомер Сімпсон id:Homer Simpson cs:Homer Jay Simpson lzh:霍默·辛普森 zh:霍默·辛普森 fr:Homer Simpson lt:Houmeris Simpsonas Luokka:Simpsonien suku